Cinemagraphs may be generated manually by experts who shoot videos with a tripod and use advanced image-editing software in order to obtain a good result. Typically, cinemagraphs require a great deal of manual labor to arrive at the finished video clip.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.